


Lesson Two

by Codexfawkes



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Always Leave Them Wanting More, F/M, Fury is an ass, Nick Fury is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lesson number two Lewis, show me something.,” he taunted. “Let my hands free and I’ll show you plenty,” Darcy told him with a sultry smirk, arching her back to more firmly press her breasts to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Two

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

When Darcy scurried from the training room the night Fury interrupted her workout, she was a bit shocked at her own daring. Had she really groped the former director of SHIELD, knocked him on his ass, and then kissed him?! That made her sound pretty awesome actually, and she’d love to be able to say she had some grand plan or zen reaction where she tapped into her inner Natasha. Problem was she didn’t have an inner Natasha, she’d just done what he said and used anything she could to get out of the hold. There was no inner ninja, just the knowledge that even bad-ass men could be influenced by their dicks.

Truth be told, she’d enjoyed surprising him, playing with him, and the feel of him in her hand (even through his pants) had fueled her fantasies for three weeks now. Three long, stressful weeks of looking over her shoulder for retribution that she was starting to think wasn’t coming. Not to mention that she was in a near constant state of arousal remembering the feel of him pressed against her. She’d gone through a ridiculous amount of batteries trying to sate the itch she’d developed for a certain one eyed bastard who looked good in black leather. 

It had taken a week for Darcy to even catch a glimpse of Fury after that night, and then he didn’t look at her. Not that she was expecting some big show from him, she wasn’t stupid, but a little acknowledgement of her existence would have been nice. Instead, he’d swept down the hall as if he had no idea she was there. Which of course he did, if for no other reason than he didn’t get to be the director of SHIELD by being unobservant. It looked like Darcy was going to have to accept the fact that he’d completely dismissed their little encounter and wasn’t wasting another second thinking of the intern turned assistant that had briefly held him in the palm of her hand, literally.

So when Darcy walked into her apartment to find Nick sitting on her couch looking at her with a smirk, she only had a few seconds to be surprised before she was pinned to the wall. Nick had her arms pinned behind her, his thigh wedged tight between her own as he held her high enough that her toes barely scraped the floor.

“Lesson number two Lewis, show me something.,” he taunted.

“Let my hands free and I’ll show you plenty,” Darcy told him with a sultry smirk, arching her back to more firmly press her breasts to his chest.

“Oh I’m well aware of how talented you are with your hands.” Fury told her, his smirk deepening. Darcy felt her breathing pick up as she instinctively tried to lean forward and kiss him, but Nick leaned back not letting her connect. She shot him a confused frown making him grin.

“You haven’t earned that yet.” Nick taunted with a chuckle as he started rocking his thigh against her. “Cat got your tongue Lewis? All that bravado gone?” he teased in her ear. “Sometimes you have to admit that your opponent has the upper hand and there’s nothing you can physically do to regain it.,” he told her.

Darcy let his words sink in and realized that while she was well and truly pinned, she did have one weapon still at her disposal.

“So this is how you get off huh? Pinning girls half your size to walls?” she teased rocking against him.

“Only the ones who enjoy it.” Fury answered smirking again.

“Just like you enjoyed my hand on your cock?” Darcy asked sweetly. “Tell me, how many times in the past three weeks have you wrapped your fist tight and wished it was me?” she breathed.

“About as many times as you buried that vibrator in your pussy and cried out my name.” Nick returned his voice velvet. Darcy’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger.

“You’ve been watching me?” she demanded to know with a dangerous edge to her voice.

“No, but thank you for confirming I was right.” Nick told her with a devious grin.

Darcy cursed him in her head, oh hell yeah, it was on now.

“Too bad,” she purred arching slowly into him, rocking her breasts against his chest. “You’ve never seen me naked Nick, you think I feel good in your arms like this?” she asked writhing sensuously against him. “That’s nothing compared to the visual.” Darcy promised her lips grazing his throat. “All this pale skin laid out in front of you, breasts flushed with arousal, my nipples hard and aching for your touch. I bet your hands won’t be able to contain them.,” she taunted lifting her legs to wrap around his own, giving herself enough leverage to rock against his dick. 

“Woman,” he warned lowly, his hands pinning her hips firmly to the wall.

“Hmmm, speaking of visuals, imagine how nice it’s going to look, your hands holding my hips, your dark beautiful skin on top of mine, such a lovely contrast don’t you think?” Darcy purred. “Will you be disappointed that my pussy isn’t waxed? Or will you be glad that I look like the woman that I am?” she continued. “Do you know how wet you make me? How my body clenches deep inside when I think of the feel of you in my hand, as if every part of me can’t wait to hold you close and take everything you give me?” she almost whispered.

“ _Darcy_ ,” Nick growled before pressing tight against her and capturing that wicked mouth in a kiss. 

Darcy happily surrendered to him, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue along his deepening the kiss. Oh how she longed to touch him, to pull him closer as he ravaged her mouth, palmed her breasts, and rocked his thigh against her pussy. Unfortunately he still held her tight to the wall with her arms pinned behind her. Still, she rocked and wiggled against him as best she could, accepting everything he gave, kissing him with equal passion and need. It didn’t take long for Nick to have her on the razors edge of orgasm. One, two more rocks against his solid thigh, that’s all she needed. Unfortunately that’s also when he pulled away, letting her collapse to the floor before disappearing out the door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Darcy screamed in annoyance and frustration, her head thumping against the wall. Out in the hall Nick heard her scream and smirked as he walked calmly away, the coat easily concealing his arousal from anyone he might encounter on the way back to his quarters. The game was definitely on, he couldn’t wait for her to strike back. Nick bit back a grin as he wondered what she would try to do to teach him a lesson, after all it’s not like she’d succeed.

 

Natasha sat at one of the outdoor table at her favorite café in Manhattan. She was relaxed and enjoying a day to herself when Darcy dropped into the seat across from her. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her in surprise, silently demanding an explanation.

“I need your help.” Darcy told her seriously.

“With?” Natasha asked curious to what the other woman could deem so important.

“I need you to teach me how to tie a spy to a bed without waking them up.” Darcy answered.

 

 

 


End file.
